Forgotten in the Darkness
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: There was always someone always beside Revan. A former Sith watches Revan and Bastila's growing romance with a breaking heart, but events when the two are separated will remind Revan of his original feelings. Sexual content, Male/Male
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Stole my Everything**

* * *

_This is a ColdHiddenBlade short story_

* * *

Everyone could see something between Bastila and Naver, even when the young Jedi woman tried to fight against her feelings for the other Jedi. It was as clear as day, clearer even.

But the looks given to the pair by one of their 'friends' were missed. Anger, betrayal and sadness filled the white in red eyes of the young man who currently sat across from Mission in the cantina. The Ebon Hawk and her crew were resting in Tatooine after finding the star map in a dragon's cave.

Mission looked at the man in front of her with a small frown upon her blue brow and the Sith felt his own brow twitch. He knew that the sharp girl could tell he was in a bad mood tonight, though she didn't know it was because Naver and Bastila were caught kissing.

"What's wrong, Daxie?"

Kran Daxus sighed grumpily, his chin was heavily slumped in the palm of his hand and his frown was almost constant. "Nothing is wrong, girl."

Mission twitched in annoyance at being called girl but pushed it aside, unlike the others she knew Kran wasn't calling her 'girl' because she was young. He called everyone girl or boy, or kid if he wanted to be really insulting. Kran never called her a kid.

"You're lying… do the collar hurt?" At her words Kran's unnatural eyes peered downwards and a hand twitched towards his neck. A Force suppressor handcrafted by the Jedi Order just for him.

"Yes." He answered curtly, there was no use lying to her about that. The pain was excruciating all through his body as every ounce of Force that he had within was sapped dry into the metal, then released into the air to create clean scented oxygen. It made the Sith sick.

With sympathy in her eyes, Mission pat him on his hand as if giving him encouragement before she leaned back to look over at the two people who were the reason behind Kran's agitation.

"They work so well together… The Jedi deserve love with all they fight for" Looking back, Mission stiffened at the dark look in Kran's eyes as he stared at Bastila.

"The Jedi stole everything." His words were cold with a hint of pained sadness. Without another word he stood and stomped from the cantina drawing the eyes of all the Jedi in the room, all with defence and dislike.

Looking at Kran's back was Mission, looking ready to cry for the man. Though she knew not why.

Back inside the Ebon Hawk, Kran laid back across Naver's racer near where H-K stood. Closing his eyes the Sith remembered the day he and Revan were captured.

**-KOTOR-**

The Jedi had caught them, because of Malak's betrayal to their master. Firing upon the ship when the Jedi boarded was a cowardly move even for a Sith.

Kran clenched his teeth as he stared out of his cell in the Jedi conclave, where was Revan? He knew the Jedi didn't kill their prisoners so what in the name of the Star Forge were they doing to him?

Thinking about what they could possibly be doing to his precious master riled him up so much that his dark force almost suffocated the guards watching over him, they were saved at the last moment by the Twi'lek master Jedi, who had sensed Kran's growing unease and anger.

It was two days alone until the master returned with the Force suppressants, it allowed the guards to return to their watch and left Kran crippled upon his cell bed in a fatal position, curled up and growling like a deranged beast.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Once more Kran tried to scream out, the guard's nervousness could be sensed even without the Force flowing freely through his veins.

Finally after an age he was escorted from his cell to a ship named the Endar Spire, he was muffled and chained like an animal. Was he getting shipped off to Coruscant's prisons? But what about his master?

"Bastila, you have a last minute solider added to the crew. He just arrived a little late." A man in the uniform of a Republic pilot said, he reached up to push his brown hair back again before giving Kran an angry, suspicious look before turning to gesture the mentioned soldier aboard.

Kran's eyes widened and his heart clenched, 'Revan!'

It was Revan, that was obvious from his dark brown hair and strong jaw, but something was wrong. Kran's master looked at him with familiar eyes but they looked at him like they only just met and were the same natural dark brown they were before he joined the Sith, it like there was a reverse on all the past years making him have no memories of their time together. The realization of what the Jedi did fell upon Kran in a cold numbing weight.

Bastila eyed him curiously as she noticed a shift in the force around him and how he seemed to look broken as he stared to the ground with dead eyes, she believed it was because he had hoped Revan would escape and free them both. That all his hopes of returning to the dark armies were lost.

'Oh Revan…' Kran didn't even resist as he was dragged onto the cells below.

He fell into the metal bed feeling dead, he was cut off from the force and his most dear master could not remember him, a tool now for the Jedi to exploit. And there was nothing he could do about it.

**-KOTOR-**

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kran gave a pissed off roar and slammed his fist into the side of the speeder causing it to dent slightly. H-K seemed to jump at the sound and looked ready to fight off an enemy, "Commentary: I would like it that the meatbag does not resort to screaming, unless he is burning. Inquiry: Does the meatbag want me to burn him?"

"No H-K." Kran sighed, he knew about the droid but it couldn't remember him just as Revan couldn't. It had been a pet project that Revan and he worked upon together and named after each other, the H for Revan's real name and the K for Kran.

The word Meatbag came from the fact that H-K had called Malak that at some point leading to the two men to program H-K into calling everyone that, much to Malak's annoyance.

Thinking about the history only he remembered made Kran sour again, quickly he rushed away to the room he, Zalbaar and Mission shared. For some reason the Taris misfits enjoyed being in his company.

He climbed up into his bed that was above Mission's and lay on his back with hands folded across his stomach. Kran closed his eyes and meditated, and in this state of mind he was able to sense the tingle of Bastila entering the room even without the Force.

"What do you want?"

"I want you off the ship." Kran opened his eyes and jumped smoothly from his bed.

"What was that?" He growled out his words and stood over Bastila in an intimidating posture, "Why are you coming to me with a stupid order?"

"Get off the ship."

With a growl Kran stomped through the ship, the others were there in the centre all looking confused. Naver was also there with his arms crossed and a frown, not confused at the sight of the Sith being followed by a frustrated Jedi.

"I said get of the ship, Sith. Your evil darkness is seeping into everyone here and darkening their minds, I will not allow it anymore."

"My… you want to throw me out there with nothing, no Force or weapons? Your master bastards imprisoned me to work with you, what gives YOU the right to throw me out?"

"I have every right, and I have outnumbering votes in the crew."

At her words Kran looked around, Jolee, Carth and Juhani would obviously join her in a heartbeat. But the others would not mind his presence unless… he looked to Naver and felt something crack in his chest. The man was looking at him with those eyes, the eyes of someone loyal to the Jedi Order who despised the Dark Side and all who resided within it. Like Kran.

If Naver sided with Bastila and spoke to the others then there was a chance that only Canderous and Mission were on his side, or nobody at all.

"Nader…"

"Get off my ship, sith."

Everything shattered and a familiar numbing cold surrounded his body, Naver spoke so coldly to Kran and it broke everything. Spinning on his heels the sith ran from the ship to escape the stare and to hide his expression.

Mission felt her heart clench and sent Bastila's back a glare. Couldn't the Jedi see the look on this man's face, that was not the look of a dark hearted man who cared for nothing but the power of the Dark Side. She knew he was a good man, that was why she wanted him to stay. Throwing him out will make him fall to the Dark Side again.

"You can't do this!" Everyone looked at her, "Draxie has been with us since Taris and has proved himself over and over as a friend! You can't throw him away, not after everything!"

"Mission, you are young and can't see his…" Before Bastila could continue Mission shook her head and backed away, tears in her eyes.

"How can I trust you? Can't you see Draxie's pain?" She sent Naver a glare causing him to stiffen, "I am disappointed in you!"

And then she ran out of the ship to try and catch up to Kran before he vanished completely from her life.

Walking around the Tatoonine town, it took her a while to find the man. He was curled up against a wall on the border of the small town looking out at the rolling dunes, far from everyone else and their prying eyes.

Mission paused for a moment before slowly lowering herself beside Kran under the shade of the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, together they stared out at the endless orange.

Finally the Sith looked down at her, his eyes rimmed red with tears that wouldn't fall. Without him saying a word, the young Twi'lek moved closer to his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kran closed his eyes and rested his head on her collarbone with a weary sigh.

"I should have seen that coming… I should have left long ago before…" He broke off and took a shaky breath. To try and soothe him Mission stroked her fingers through his wild pure white locks of hair which had fallen from the short messy ponytail he usually had them bunched into.

There were footsteps making the two look up after a couple of hours. Naver, Bastila and Zalbaar rushed over and all looked ready to rip Mission away from the Sith and the possible lies he was telling. Before they could the Twi'lek leapt to her feet.

"Stay away from us, traitors!" Behind her she could hear Kran rise slowly to his feet, he looked to the ground, not wanting to look at Bastila and Naver standing together.

"Mission, he is a sith! He will destroy your mind and ruin everything you are." At Bastila's words, Kran released a sour sniff and sent her a cold glare.

"That sounds familiar, Jedi filth." Goose bumps rose on Mission's arms at the tone the man used, it was not something she had ever heard before, the voice was filled with such cruel loathing. For the first time in forever she could actually feel the darkness seeping from him.

Bastila twitched making Mission frown, was the Jedi hiding something?

"Have you not done enough to me?" Kran spoke almost desperately, "You've stolen EVERYTHING from me, and now you have the nerve to rub it in my face!"

Darkness rolled off of Kran in waves as he stalked towards Bastila, not pausing once even as Naver moved to intercept him. Kran elbowed the other man aside making him stumble slightly and gripped Bastila around the throat. She released a choking whimper.

Everyone's eyes went wide, they had not expected Kran to act like this even when so obviously outnumbered with armed enemies. Naver pulled out his Lightsaber and ignited it, but that didn't even make Kran flinch.

Within the anger, hurt was noticeable to Mission's acute hearing. Something was hurting Kran inside and Mission just knew the Jedi were at fault somehow, especially with the odd look in Bastila's eyes. "You…" The Jedi woman tried to speak in an accusing tone.

"I love him…" The confession was spoken in the most broken tone making Mission's eyes well with tears, "I love him so much and you Jedi... I should have torn each and every one of you apart when I had the chance!"

His words changed back to the cold darkness before he screamed out in pain, Naver's saber sliced through his elbow cutting off his arm and allowing Bastila to escape the tight grip. Kran gave the man a wild look and clenched his free hand over his severed limb, his teeth bared.

But he did not fight back even as the golden glow lit up beneath his chin and sizzled close to his skin, he looked Naver in the eyes. "Do it. The Jedi took everything, why not my life too?"

Naver's eyes flickered with a warning making Kran's eyes turn cold and detached, "Very well… and Jedi," He turned his cold eyes to Bastila, "Don't think everyone will follow your selfish wiles when the truth is out."

Standing tall while clenching his wound and turning away Kran left them alone, everyone watched his back until his was gone. Mission sent Bastila and Naver the coldest look she could manage when they were all alone, "I hate you both!"

Then with Zalbaar, who had watched silently, at her heels she ran back to the Ebon Hawk where she curled up under Kran's old sheets with his pillow tucked in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I Try to Remember**

* * *

They walked through the humming halls of Revan's personal battleship, the crew stopped in the halls to bow or salute the pair as they made their way to a destination only they knew of.

Draped in black and with a Mandelore mask covering his face, Revan led the path with hands folded behind his back. Standing at the side and slightly behind walked the second in command to his personal ship, and his favourite pupil alongside Malak.

The white haired man kept his eyes politely lowered as he followed his master, he knew where they were heading and it took all his willpower to not run ahead.

The final door slid open with a hiss making Kran Daxus' heart thud. He had been looking forward to this all day and it was almost distracting. Like always Revan could sense his eagerness and released a deep dark chuckle.

Revan closed the door behind them and locked it, then he removed his mask and placed it on the end of his bed. Kran waited patiently, looking at the floor with ears perked up for the permission of his master.

No words were spoken as Revan tugged away the tight leather sith robes from the white haired man, Kran kept his eyes open as his masters mouth roughly kissed his. He opened his mouth to allow Revan's tongue unhindered entrance and shivered as gloved hands ran across his bare body.

"Mph!" Kran gave a muffled moan as a hand ran across his throbbing member and spread his legs slightly. The touch made blood rush up the back of his neck, he pressed against Revan making the sith lord back into the wall and give his own moan.

The kiss became deep and rough as Kran gripped his master's jaw tightly in both hands and scraped his teeth against Revan's lips making them go red. Revan gave a smirk at his pupil's rough attention and grabbed Kran's bare arse in a tight grip with both hands, he dug in with his fingertips making the claw like gloves to prick into the soft flesh there.

Moaning again and pressing against the heat of Revan's leather Star Forge robes, Kran blindly ran his hands across his master and began to strip him, eager to go further as fast as possible. He needed the other man so much it hurt, like something was twisting around tightly in his innards.

Revan did nothing to help and leaned away from the kiss to allow his loyal pupil to tear the robes over his head so he was only in his leather pants, Kran knelt and ran his mouth down the expanse of his master's torso before sucking at the flesh just above the pants hem.

The powerful sith lord hummed in appreciation and ran fingers through his dark brown fringe, he closed his eyes and tilted his head as the pants were pulled down over his hardness. The second he was freed a warm mouth wrapped around him, Revan jerked his hips and gripped the back of his pupil's head.

Eager to please as always, Kran sucked and stroked all of Revan's pleasure spots. Hearing his masters moans made his own hardness twitch. Tilting his head he lightly kissed at Revan's balls while looking up at the other man. "Master..."

Seeing the almost deranged look in Kran's unnatural eyes made Revan chuckle deeply, with hands tight in the man's hair he pulled Kran to his feet.

Everything spun for a second before Kran hit the wall face first, he released a curt moaning sound from the pain that erupted through his body, as the pain faded he was left with a dull throbbing in his cheek. Behind him Revan was gripping his hair in one hand and placing his hardness against the man's entrance.

The pair breathed in one breath together before Revan fully filled Kran in one thrust, they both moaned and arched at the pleasure that filled them. Kran spread his hands out against the wall and rolled his eyes backwards as his master slammed in and out of his body brutally, they both panted as their build-up of lust and cravings completely took over their very beings.

"AH, Master!" Kran arched into the roughly jerking body behind him and stared down towards his own throbbing member with glassy eyes, his white hair stuck to his forehead.

Teeth scraped against his throat as Revan tugged his head backwards. Kran released a deep keening cry from him as he was pressed tightly against the wall making his hardness hurt from the pressure.

Roaring and sending a wave of his dark Force through the air almost like a dominating warning, Revan released. As eager as ever Kran's arse sucked his master dry, white dripped down his thighs when Revan pulled out.

Looking over his pupil's shoulder to eye Kran's unrelieved member, Revan licked his lips and moved Kran to the bed, the white haired man sat on the edge looking up at his master with glassy wanting eyes. Turning his back, Revan spread his thighs and eased onto Kran's shaft.

With hands on Revan's thighs to help him on top, Kran pressed his face into the back of his master's neck and gave a guttural moan. Using his hands he assisted the man in bobbing up and down on the straining manhood.

"Master… Master!" Kran panted loudly into Revan's shoulder blades before he sucked at the flesh causing it to welt up.

"Hmngh." Revan gave a deep moaning hum as he brought his pupil to a sweet screaming release.

Filling his master up, Kran fell backwards into the bed. Revan stood off the limp member and pushed back his fringe once more, he smirked and licked the corner of his lips at the sight of Kran's spent body. Crawling on top he kissed the other man as passionately as the first one.

After a while Revan moved back and Kran finally crawled to his feet and got dressed. He bowed to his master with his white and red eyes flashing darkly at the sight of Revan sitting on the bed in all his naked glory. "I will leave you be my master."

Revan said nothing, he didn't have to as they had done this so many times before. The sith lord did not want Kran to stay in his room and the young sith pupil did not expect it of his master.

Leaving, Kran walked down the halls looking as normal as anything even with the uncomfortable feeling between his thighs. A small smirk rose to his lips as he saw Malak overseeing new troops through the window and transferring them to his own ship.

He knew Malak wanted to fight Revan for the title of Sith Lord. It was going to be impossible for Revan to get a moment alone until their fleets moved out tomorrow to fight the Jedi, for Kran was not going to leave his side for even a second.

**-KOTOR-**

Opening his eyes after the memory, Kran looked up at the face above him that blocked out the roof of the meditation room. "What is t, boy?"

"Sir, there is someone at the door. He mentioned you by name…"

Kran raised a brow at the Sith Academy student and thought of all the possible people who could possibly be after him. Standing up from where he laid on the ground, Kran stalked to the gates with eyes watching him and the young student following him like an escort.

He had surprised everyone with his sudden appearance at their doors, they all through he had died with Revan on their ship, they didn't know that both he and the Sith lord were alive, nor that the Jedi had destroyed Revan's mind.

"Let me out." The guard at the door saluted before opening the door. Kran's eyes went wide at the sight of Naver standing alone with hands folded behind his back, and with a nervous look on his face. "W-what…?"

"Kran!" Naver looked startled before forcing himself to relax, "I… I am sorry…"

"Why are you here, Jedi?" Naver flinched at Kran's tone and guiltily looked to the ground, "If you are here to ridicule me with that bitches words then get out."

Kran spun on his heels and stomped away, behind him Naver pushed past the two Sith while calling out. "Wait Kran! Please can we just talk?"

Through the Academy Kran stomped, every ones attention was drawn to him and the tall handsome Jedi that chased after him with a desperate expression. The air grew cold and still as Naver grabbed Kran's wrist making the white haired Sith come to a halt.

The sound of Kran's substitute saber hissed in the air as he spun and Naver's head jerked back slightly as the red blade hummed against his throat. Nobody in the area was looking anywhere else and others were coming to find out what the fuss was about.

Naver looked down, he hadn't even noticed Kran's replacement arm as he was so focused on having the other man stop and talk to him. Seeing the serious injury he had caused made his eyes fill with guilt, "Can we please talk?"

"No we cannot!" Kran snapped while glaring up at the husk of his former lover, "You are not who I knew!"

"You mean Revan." At Naver's calm words, Kran went stiff and his eyes widened. Everyone around them sucked in breaths as they listened and wondered what the stranger meant.

With cold sweat on the back of his neck, Kran looked around at the observers. "Why did you come here?"

"I… wanted to apologize for your arm, and offer drinks. The others are at the Cantina."

Kran blinked before removing his saber and returning it to his belt, "I am not interested so leave."

"Mission misses you."

"… Just one drink…"

**-KOTOR-**

"DAXIE!" Mission flew into his arms and sobbed with relief, Kran awkwardly hugged her back. "Wait… wow that hand is cool! Can I see it?"

Kran rolled up his sleeve so Mission could check out the workmanship in his artificial limb. From the corner where they sat the others of the Ebon Hawk observed the scene, they didn't think they would ever see the Sith again nor think they would feel so glad to.

He was a missed addition to the crew and they all regretted going along with Bastila's wiles.

Joining them, Canderous punched Kran in the shoulder and drunkenly laughed. "Welcome back, Squirt!"

A fine white brow twitched at the nickname but Kran simply pushed back down his sleeve and joined everyone at their table. Meek greetings were given before they slowly eased into their old routine.

Everyone bought him a drink and it wasn't long until the young Sith was completely wasted, using Naver's shoulder as something to steady himself, Kran stood and wobbled on his feet.

"I said one drink, geez!" Naver stood with him to help him stay stable. Gently the ex-Sith Lord assisted Kran out of the Cantina and back to the Academy, the guard glanced at the white haired man as he was draped over Naver's back.

He opened the door and a Sith student who was still awake led Naver to Kran's bedroom, "I am sorry I don't know his number…"

Naver rubbed his fingers on his chin while looking at the number pad, Kran was fast asleep and useless. Thinking for a long moment, Naver let his fingers randomly jab at the numbers.

Beep!

Both the student and Jedi looked surprised as the door slid opened, "I remember…"

"Sir?"

"Nothing, thank you for showing me the way." The student bowed before rushing away to continue whatever he had been doing while Naver entered the room.

Suddenly he was hit with nausea, he knew this room so well but couldn't place it. Slowly he eased Kran onto the bed but failed in keeping the man asleep.

"Hm… Revan…" Naver flinched at the name and stiffened when Kran reached a hand around the back of his head to bring him downwards.

"Kran…" He broke off when a cold mouth pressed against his and an equally chilly tongue slipped past his lips, Naver didn't know what to do and his mind went blank, a man was kissing him and he didn't feel any guilt, unlike when he kissed Bastila. Did they do this before then?

Slowly his eyes closed and Naver deepened the kiss causing Kran to moan deeply and tug at his head harder. "Revan… Master…"

Not wanting to break the kiss, Naver tugged away his robes and threw everything to the ground before struggling Kran out of his clothes. They moaned and shivered when bare skin rubbed against each other.

Revealing Kran's body made Naver look to his arm, guilt washed over him and he kissed where metal met skin in apology to his actions. Kran didn't seem to notice Naver's sorry action as he moaned.

Strong legs wrapped around Naver's hips and the pair broke away from their breathless kiss. Kran looked up at Naver with glassy eyes, his face bright red from passion and the alcohol boiled beneath his pale skin.

Not taking his eyes from Kran's ones, Naver pressed two fingers inside the man's arse and began to stroke them in and out making the man beneath him squirm and moan, the Jedi began to pant at the sight of the Sith's expression. It was almost innocent.

'Kran was always a pretty little thing…' Naver thought as he ducked his head to lick and nibble at a perky nipple. Fingers dug into the back of his neck and head causing a shiver to run up and down his spine.

"P-Please, master."

Sighing, Naver straightened his back and tilted his hips to grind against Kran's hardness with the base of his balls, it made him jerk and moan at the sensation. Unable to hold back he followed the will of his instincts and slammed into the begging hole then gave a strangled moan. It was so familiar and oh so good.

"Kran." Naver rocked his hips faster and faster as his pleasure built up, reaching between them as he was pulled into another kiss he took Kran's pulsing shaft and pumped it steadily. The touch made Kran give a whimpering moan.

Both their moans were muffled by their kiss as they simultaneously came. Feeling everything suddenly drain out of him, Naver collapsed against Kran's heated up chest and tucked his face into the other man's shoulder.

Once recovering enough energy to pull out of Kran, Naver weakly rolled to the side, all the while Kran never once released him from the tight hug. The Sith clenched to the man protectively making Naver unable to leave, if he even wanted to.

Yawning loudly Naver wrapped an arm around Kran in return and lazily pulled the sheets over their hips to keep their important bits warm, and then he followed Kran into the realm of dreams.

It was warm around Kran and he snuggled into the source causing it to give soft faint grunt.

Hearing the human sound through the fuzz around his mind made Kran's eyes open wide and his sight was met with a bare chest. Peering up he blinked at the sight of Naver's face obscured by his brown hair, seeing his old lover beside him made Kran feel like something had eased off him. A weight that made his life miserable.

With a small smile he tucked his face into Naver's chest and breathed in, he was holding a sleeping Naver, his Revan. There was a small flutter in his chest and he pressed tighter against the warm body.

"Morning." The voice from Naver made Kran flinch. He hadn't even noticed the man waking up and went to move back, but Naver tightened his arms and tucked his face into Kran's hair. For a moment they laid together, hugging the sleepy morning out.

"Morning…" Slowly they parted as outside they heard motion, the Academy was coming alive again. "N-Naver…?"

"Call me Revan when we are alone… please?" Brown eyes peeked through equally brown locks of hair, seeing the puppy like look made Kran nod without a thought.

"Yes, Revan…" Softly, Naver kissed Kran on the corner of his mouth before separating their intertwined limbs so he could stand and get dressed. Feeling a little seedy from the alcohol last night and the dream like situation he was in, Kran mimicked Naver and weakly pulled on his robes.

"This room…" Naver looked around with a frown, "I know it from somewhere…"

"It was… is yours originally…" Spoke Kran quietly from behind Naver.

"I… see. Kran, you said you loved someone." Naver noticed Kran went stiff as his spoke, "You were talking about Revan, about me, weren't you."

"I… Yes…"

Hearing the confession made Naver spin around and pull Kran into a deep kiss, pulling back after a short moment he ran a hand down the artificial arm, "I am so sorry… it must have hurt you so much…"

"Don't… you didn't know." Kran broke Naver from his sombre thoughts with another kiss, one they were very reluctant to part from, they both began to get dressed into their robes. "What are you planning to do now, Revan?"

"We need to find a few things on this planet. Dustil, Carth's son, is here somewhere in this Academy. And a Star Map is in a cave… I don't know which one."

"The young boy that you met last night was called Dustil if I recall. The Star Map is probably in one of the ancient Sith catacombs… the main one." Kran spoke in a strong business like tone making Naver feel a quiver rush straight down to his manhood. The young Sith didn't even notice as he left the room with Naver following.

"May I return with Carth to try and find him?"

"I don't mind as long as you don't get on the bad side of the leaders here. Try to be discrete and I will find out about the map."

"Thank you Kran." They walked through the Academy to the front door, "I will see you later."

"Yes sir." Kran gave him a Sith's salute before returning to his room, Revan's old room.

A giddy smile spread to his lips as he looked at the messy bed, he had slept with Naver and woke up to holding him tightly. Everything was lightening up in their relationship… finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Is it the end?**

* * *

Kran was back on the Ebon Hawk's crew.

Mission had almost been beside herself with excitement at his return. The two righteous Jedi did their best to ignore his presence while Carth began to speak to the Sith with respect. For it was because of him that Dustil decided to work against the Sith as a spy. And that they found the final star map.

At the moment the ship was crash landed on a beach and Naver was inside the Temple with Jolee and Juhani. Kran waited with the others next to the ship, spread out on the golden sand. The others were in the sun soaking up its warmth while Kran hid beneath the shade of the ship with Mission. They both burned far too easily.

He was worried but hid it beneath a calm expression. Slowly he stroked a finger across the Force supressing collar while thinking. It had been a few days since he came back to the Ebon Hawk and it had been ages since the last time he and Naver got to 'talk' in private.

It was starting to get a little frustrating.

"Naver!" Kran's head whipped up at Mission's cheerful cry, the three Jedi were coming down the hill with sombre expressions. Everyone in the crew stood around them, "What's wrong?"

"Bastila, she has fallen to the dark side." Spoke Juhani in a crestfallen voice.

Everyone, but Kran, gave sad expressions. Naver looked at the Sith before turning his attention to Carth, "We can head to the Star Forge now."

"Of course, and what about you? What happened?"

"Naver resisted the dark side." Jolee answered Carth's question, "He showed great willpower to not fall again."

That brightened the mood of the crew. After congratulating the man they all filed into the ship, Naver and Kran followed inside last and veered off to the private room that Naver took up as his own before anyone could realise their intentions.

The former owners of the Ebon Hawk did not waste any personal comfort with it, it was set up with a cosy double bed drilled into the metal and a warm purple lighting, probably to set the mood for any 'guests' they brought in.

Entering the room, Naver turned suddenly and kissed Kran deeply. The Sith bounced off Naver's chest and pressed against the closed door with a surprised sound that came from his throat. Feeling blood rise he kissed back and gripped the other man's robes in tight fists.

"Revan…" Kran gasped out as Naver began to nip and lick at his throat above the collar.

"I want at least one last moment, if one of us dies in the Star Forge…"

"No, we will both survive." Kran spoke as confidently as he could even though fear gripped his heart. They couldn't die, not now after everything and after getting back together despite the trouble with Naver's memory, he would not allow it.

Naver's eyes softened as he knew what was going through his lovers mind and gave a smile before kissing Kran again. Their tongues stroked each other's until they were purple in the face from the lack of air.

As fast as possible they tore their robes away and latched together tightly, Kran moaned as he tightened his grip on the back of Naver's head. Hopping up, he wrapped his legs around his lover's hips and hanged on.

"Ah!" They moaned together as Naver slid inside Kran and together they grinded.

Kran panted as Naver gave light kisses along his cheeks, his eyes watered from the pleasure and arched backwards into the door as Naver's hot tip thrust against his sensitive bundle of nerves deep in his prostate.

"Master Revan!" Kran bit into Naver's collar bone and held on as the other man thrust harder, jerking him roughly into the hot metal. The room spun making Kran have to squeeze his eyes tightly closed.

"Kran…" Naver moaned deeply into Kran's hair and gripped the soft flesh of his arse in tight fingers as he thrust. Using his grip and strength he moved them away from the door and laid Kran down on the bed, still standing Naver arched up the Sith's arse and pounded in harder.

To cover his hoarse cries, Kran pressed his knuckles between his teeth and tried to hide his pleasure wrought face with his other wrist. Naver gazed down at him with hooded eyes, loving the look the other man had.

The tight arse around him pulsed and squeezed at his base every time he hilted as they both grew close to the finale. They were desperate for the release, to feel the burn of their lust and love towards each other.

"Naver, we will be heading off now. Carth has the pilot seat and is waiting for you." Missions voice broke through the mist that took their minds over, Naver slowed his pace and took deep breaths.

"Thank you Mission, I will be out in a moment." Naver's voice had a slight tremble, they both prayed that the young Twi'lek wouldn't question it.

"Ok, but make it quick." They listened to her faint steps and sighed out in relief, they hadn't even sensed her presence.

"Please, Revan."

Once more Naver sped up his pace, more determined to bring along their release then before. Kran wrapped his arms around the back of the Jedi's neck and kissed him deeply to muffle both their cries.

Finally they came.

Kran slumped into the bed and Naver panted into the hot flesh under his chin. With a reluctant groan he pulled out and stood, while still panting and trying to catch his breath the tall man wiped away their thick residue and dressed into his robes.

After a pause Kran finally rolled from the bed and followed suite, the two men sent each other a glance to make sure the other was presentable before leaving the room. Naver went to the front of the Ebon Hawk to speak with Carth while Kran went to the armoury to make certain was up to speed with their suicide run.

No one was there much to his relief, it gave Kran the needed silence to tinker with his duo-bladed Lightsaber. It relieved plenty of his stress and worry allowing his whole being to relax.

When the fight on the Star Forge came he would be ready.

**-KOTOR-**

They fought tooth and claw through the dark fleets of the Star Forge. There were sith apprentices, powerful droids that Kran had never witnessed before, and floods of sith soldiers.

Naver, Kran, and Mission stuck together and cut through the waves, they never paused to back track and kept moving at a fast pace. They were able to reach the central communications room in record time.

Inside Bastila stood from her meditation and raised her hand towards the three.

Kran felt the tickle of the force and leapt to Mission, taking her up in is arms he was able to protect her with his own body as they were sent flying out the door and skidded across the ground. Naver cried out to them before the door shut, separating them.

"No!" Kran rushed to the door and slammed his fist against it, he ingnited his red blade and tried to make a hole, "Damn it! The metal is too thick to cut through."

"Let's get back to the Ebon Hawk, Daxie. Naves will be fine." Mission tugged gently at Kran's robe sleeve. She could hear the clicking of sith droids heading to their position.

Hearing the nervous fear in the young girl's voice and the Droids made Kran stand back reluctantly, "Naver will be fine." He repeated it a couple of times, as if trying to convince himself it was true, then led the way back through the Star Forge.

It was harder without the help of Naver's Jedi powers but the pair were able to fight and sneak their way back to the hanger bay.

"Hello? Kran, Mission?"

"This is Kran, what's happening with you Naver?"

"I have defeated Bastila, she promises to stop using her battle meditation for the enemy and is heading back to the Ebon Hawk. I am going ahead to fight Malik so have the ship ready to make a quick escape."

"Understood, I will tell Carth. Be careful."

"I will." At that their com connection shut off, Kran looked to Mission and they shared a look of relief before the girl went inside to tell the others of the situation. Leaning against some boxes, Kran waited for Bastila.

"Master Daxus." The woman limped through the door while clenching her arm, Kran looked her up and down cautiously before crossing his arms. His synthetic arm glinted in the bright lights around them.

"Jedi." He said curtly, "Welcome back to the Hawk."

"To you too…" Bastila replied as she stopped in front of him, she looked worn out and it made Kran feel pride for Naver. The other man had given her a hard fight.

"I suggest you apologize to the rest of the crew then stay out of their way, scum."

"Of course." Bastila answered him with almost the same amount of venom as he in her voice, she looked Kran up and down before giving him a closed off look. "I will be returning to the Jedi council after this to remove the darkness within me."

"I hope you don't expect me to come with you."

"No. I was just trying to say that I will be gone a long time, long enough from me to get over Revan."

After saying that, Bastila walked past the silent man and went inside the ship,

Kran didn't move a muscle as he thought over her words before giving a small smile. The woman was giving up on Naver, giving Kran the man.

Once they all got out of here he would go on a 'trip' with Naver somewhere away from everyone else.

For as long as possible.

The minutes ticked by into hours until finally Naver spoke through the coms.

"Malik is dead…" Kran could hear everyone inside cheer as they heard the words through their own ear pieces, but something made the man frown.

"Naver what's wrong?"

The man in question was breathing heavily, unnaturally so, and it wasn't the type of panting after a hard battle or using up the Force.

"Ha, Of course you would notice…" Naver chuckled lightly, "You all need to go."

"What? We are not leaving without you, what's wrong?" Kran felt panic fill his marrow.

The com broke off to crackling noise.

"What!? Daxie, what are we going to do…. Daxie?" Mission paused at the bottom of the ships hatch, Carth and Canderous appeared behind her to stare at the empty hanger.

**-KOTOR-**

Kran sliced through walls and squeezed through tight vents to reach the main bridge of the Star Forge as fast as possible. He leapt out of the roof and landed meters down skilfully, quickly he scanned the room while rising to his feet.

In the centre of the room was Malik slouching on his knees in a death pose, hand still gripping his saber. It looked like he would stand up again to fight Kran.

But Kran didn't care about the huge man, his eyes were drawn to Naver.

And the sight made his stomach plummet to his feet. "Revan!"

Flinching at the sudden voice, Naver looked up with hazy eyes, "Kran… why did you come…?"

The white haired man knelt beside his lover and examined his wounds. Where his legs should have been beneath the knees were two steaming stumps of severed flesh, Malik must have done it in his dying breath. An attempt to end them both together.

"I… lets go." Kran pulled Naver onto his back, ignoring the other man's complaints.

"Stop it Kran, I am dead weigh…"

"Don't say 'dead' to me." Kran snapped at Naver and rushed to the door, he hacked the passcode and ran through the halls as fast as he could, ignoring the panicking sith along the way as the Forge shook. The Republic fleet were beginning their bombardment.

"You will not make it to the Ebon Hawk before they have to take off!"

"There's enemy ships we can take." Kran retorted, making Naver shut up again.

Lights and people flashed past as Kran ran, he used all the Force he could tap into to speed up his steps.

"Kran hurry up and get back here!" Mission cried through the com ear piece, "We have to go."

"We are almost back… are they any ships left?"

"No, all the sith have taken them."

"Shit…" That made Kran take longer steps, he was starting to feel lightheaded. Naver tightened his arms around Kran and tucked his head into the man's hair.

"Thank you."

"We will both make it." Kran wheezed out in reply, they were close to the hanger now.

Pushing through a small group of sith who were making plans to highjack the Ebon Hawk, Kran fled swiftly across the hanger. Canderous stood at the entrance and used his heavy blaster rifle to give them cover.

"Hurry up! Get in, in!"

Without a word and dodging blaster shots from behind, Kran stepped onto the ship. The Ebon Hawk lifted off and flashed out of the hanger entrance, as Carth weaved them through enemies with Zalbaar manning their guns, Kran, Jolee and Juhani rushed Naver to the medical room.

As the two Jedi began the process of healing their leader, Mission stood close to Kran and clenched his fleshy hand. "He will be fine…"

"Yes…"

The two watched silently, no one on the ship cheered when the Start Forge was destroyed, they only breathed a small sigh of relief. It was all over now and they all just wanted to rest for a millennium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Let's Runaway**

* * *

Standing between Bastila and Mission, and with the rest of the Ebon Hawk crew, Kran watched as Naver was given a large medal by the woman who commanded the Republic fleet in the destruction of the Star Forge.

They were at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and there were crowds of cheering people watching, all of them felt proud of this small crew, but no one felt more proud for Naver then Kran.

The sith looked to his lover with open pride as he stood straight with hands folded behind his back, a soldier pinned a smaller medal onto his robes with nervously shaking hands. The soldiers all knew he was a 'former' sith apprentice of Revan and hadn't joined the Jedi Order.

Everyone was given a formal salute before they all parted. Mission and Zalbaar mingled with the young Jedi Padawan's and Carth spoke with his son, Jolee and Juhani stood with the Jedi masters while Canderous took M-K 21 back into the Temple where they were staying.

Both Kran and Naver were gone the second the ceremony was over.

Bastila looked over to where they were last seen as she stood with the Council members, a small smile rose to her lips.

"What is it Bastila?" Asked one of the Council Jedi.

"Nothing, just happy to be back to the light." She spoke truthfully.

"I see, that is something you can cry over."

Hearing his words Bastila raised her fingers to her cheeks and felt shocked to find them damp. "Oh…"

Inside their room, Kran and Naver laid on the bed holding each other close. They were covered in release and sweat, making them glisten in the fading light from their window.

As Naver ran his fingers along the metal of Kran's arm, the sith eyed the legs that were made out of a similar material. It was just as strange to see synthetics on his lover as it had for himself.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Hm?" Naver hummed curiously at Kran's sudden exclamation.

"Maybe to a villa planet? Or a space cruise?"

"I like the sound of a villa holiday." Naver admitted, it would be nice to go away somewhere after everything that had happened. "We can sneak away before the Council come after you again tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Quickly the two men showered together and dressed then packed their things, they left notes to the rest of the crew before sneaking through the dark Temple to the Ebon Hawk. Inside, Naver took up the pilot seat while Kran sat beside him, marking their destination.

"You know where we are going?" Naver smirked as he watched Kran key in a villa planet code without reference in front of him.

"I have wanted this trip for years." Kran answered with his own smirk, Naver laughed and pulled the ship out of the garage. Beneath them the Temple came alive as alerts went through the halls.

But before the Jedi could respond to the lockdown warning, the two lovers were speeding out of Coruscant cities radars and into the stars above.

The universe was open for the two to travel, and they were going to take up the offer, as long as they were together.

Together they could do anything.


End file.
